Clumsy
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: Falling in love can be hard; especially when the person you're falling in love with isn't who you thought they initially were. [Tachibana x Reader]
1. Tripping

[Name]'s lungs felt like they were on fire, the burning in her chest tightening the organ until she had to stop and swallow down painful gasps of air. As she leaned against a nearby pillar for support, she listened to the wheezing sound of oxygen filling her lungs. She let the toy gun she was holding in her left hand drop to her side, the hard plastic hitting her thigh with a muffled thump. Her right hand clutched at the front of her shirt, just above where her heart was, as she tried to soothe the pumping organ to a more reasonable pace.

[Name] should have never agreed to play in a Survival Game with her friends.

The fact that she was too out of shape to be constantly running away from—or in her friends' case, running toward—the opposing team did not bother her in the slightest. No, she had suspected from the very beginning that she would be tapping out of the game early on due to her low stamina. What did bother her, however, was that all of her friends—the ones who had dragged her into the game in the first place—had run off without her, leaving her to fend for herself in her first match ever. The next time she saw any of them, [Name] swore she would curse their names.

The scuffle of feet against dirt pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the fast paced world of survival. She couldn't risk standing still for too long.

Running after her short breather seemed harder than it had been when she initially started, like the break had done more damage than good. [Name] could feel the muscles in her legs screaming for her to stop, take a seat, lie down, do anything but continue running. She could feel a dull ache in her chest and knew her lungs would eventually start to burn again. Her arm twitched, the weight of the gun in it almost feeling heavier than what she had felt when she first picked it up.

Salvation came in the form of a flag.

It had been a glimpse at first, something that only caught her eye because of its bright color waving through the wind. Backtracking a few feet, she looked down a walkway where she'd caught sight of the flag. Wasn't this thing the objective of the game they were playing? [Name] could hear the crunch of dirt under her shoes as she walked toward the fluttering flag, eyes trained on it. Take the flag and the game would be over. She could rest.

If only things were that easy.

Being new to Survival Games, [Name] hadn't even thought to check and see if anyone was guarding the flag. A single guy came out from the shadows in front of her; he looked defenseless, his arms down as he walked into her field of vision. [Name] lifted her gun, training it on him the best she could for a first-timer. This was the part where she was supposed to shoot him, take him out of the game, and she could walk away free.

The trigger wouldn't pull and there was a dull clunk coming from her gun.

In her confusion, [Name] almost missed the mocking laugh coming from the guy. "You left the safety on, sweetheart," he teased, finally revealing his own gun which he had been hiding. As he lifted it up, he turned the toy to the side and showed her the little switch, flipping it for her own visual example. "Rookie mistake."

Thinking that she could still get him if she worked fast, [Name] reached for the safety and flipped the switch, getting ready to aim once more.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart," the guy sneered, bearing his teeth in a grin that made [Name]'s stomach drop.

She heard scuffling again and suddenly there were two more guys, both of them behind her and to either guns were up and pointed at her; she didn't have to check to see if they had their safety's off either. She was surrounded.

There was a zip through the air and a small explosion of dirt just a few inches to her left. [Name] let out a startled scream before realizing that the impact had been made by an airsoft pellet hitting the ground. One of the guys had just shot next to her!

Jeering laughter filled the air from all three of the guys and [Name] looked around at them in mild horror at the situation.

"What are you doing," she cried and none of the guys failed to notice the panic ebbing in her tone.

"We're just having a little fun," the first one said.

Lifting his gun, he aimed it right at her face and began to pull the trigger. [Name] flinched, realizing at the last second that he had shifted his aim to the ground. Another clod of dirt exploded, dropping small stones around her. She screamed again when a third shot got even closer to her feet; she could feel the small impact vibrate the immediate soil around her. It was her scream that started a miniature onslaught of pellets from each guy, their aim getting closer to her feet inch by inch.

"Stop it," she yelled. In her moment of terror, she fumbled for the trigger to her own gun, but only managed to drop the toy to the ground. "Stop it!"

A second scream caught them all off guard and, for a moment, each guy lowered their guns by a fraction to see what was going on.

"This is injustice!"

The yell tore through the air the same time a body did and a fourth, much smaller boy skidded to a halt in the dirt right next to [Name]. He was panting, though not as hard as she had been earlier, and if she had to venture a guess she would say definitely not for the same reason.

"Do not worry," the boy said to [Name] as he stood straight and took aim. "I, Tachibana Hotaru, will get rid of these bad guys once and for all."

There was a scoff from one of the three guy surrounding them, as if he'd just clicked his tongue in distaste. This was the start to what [Name] could only describe as a fast paced whirlwind of pellets and limbs. The boy, Tachibana as he had introduced himself, was fast on his feet as he darted past each guy. Though his aim wasn't perfect, he had persistence as he kept firing at each enemy, all while dodging their own pellets aimed at him.

The chorus of airsoft pellets hitting padded skin and the echo of 'I'm out's was like a song to [Name]'s ears. She watched as, one by one, each guy who had been tormenting her was sent back to the entrance to the field, begrudging grumbles on their breaths as they complained about the boy who'd saved her.

Speaking of, [Name]'s eyes were now trained on Tachibana, watching as he grinned to himself in victory. The light sheen of sweat that formed on his brow and the heavy rise and fall of his chest were enough evidence for her to know he had worked hard to get rid of those opposing guys. He had worked hard to save her. She was completely in awe, heart quickening in pace for a different reason altogether.

Maybe playing in weekly Survival Games would not be so bad after all.

EXTENDED ENDING

"Are you okay?" Tachibana had finally calmed down after getting rid of the three tormentors and he was beginning to make his way back over to [Name]'s side.

Squeaking a bit in surprise that someone as cool as him had even talked to her, she tried to stand a bit straighter while her hands immediately went to fussing with her disheveled hair. Color rushed to her cheeks and her eyes darted away from him as quickly as they could. Had he caught her staring?

"Oh, this is yours right?"

[Name] turned her gaze back to him just in time to see Tachibana stooping low to pick up her fallen weapon. He dusted it off, appraising it with his eyes for a moment before extending it out for her to take back.

"I think it suits you," he complimented. "I'm glad it didn't get any damage when those guys made you drop it."

Thanking him under her breath, [Name] reached out to take her gun back, but just as her fingers brushed against it a zipping sound went through the air. Tachibana yelled, a sound that was a mix of surprise and frustration.

"I'm out," he groaned, watching the little pellet that had hit him roll on the floor.

A few seconds later, a second zipping sound was heard and [Name] felt a dull pinch on her side. She looked down to see a pellet rolling away from her feet. "Oh… Me too."


	2. Falling

The flag was fluttering in the wind, the soft fabric caught by any currents that happened to flow past it. At first glance it seemed totally unguarded, but [Name] had quickly learned from past experiences to never trust what she saw at first. The surrounding trees would provide ample coverage for anyone staking out the flag for defense. She took a hesitant step forward, making a conscious effort to keep herself concealed behind the shrubbery she had crouched behind. The fingers of her right hand pushed away some of the branches, giving her a better view of enemy territory.

"Target is in sight."

[Name] was whispering to herself, speaking into the collar of her shirt as if there was a microphone there where her teammates could hear her. It took all her willpower not to giggle at her own ridiculousness. This was all apart of the fun, pretending that she was on a special mission. She shifted the toy gun that was resting on her hip, making sure the safety was already off before she swept the area for any visible enemies.

It had been a few weeks, nearly a month, since she'd started playing with her friends in Survival Games and she was beginning to pick up the basics of the game fast. She had Tachibana—really his partner, Masamune—to thank for that. She'd learned a lot just by listening to the two of them from how each type of game was played to how each player had their preferred weapon of choice and method of attack.

The sound of scurrying feet to her left caught her attention and [Name] glanced up just in time to see a retreating figure. Gun at the ready, she lifted it and aimed. The pellet she shot missed her target by a few inches, bouncing off the bark of a nearby tree instead. She cursed, clicking her tongue in annoyance before running away from her now compromised hiding spot. She found a new one behind a tree a few paces closer to the flag.

Sure, it had been a few weeks since she'd started playing and she had gotten considerably better, but she had yet to land a single shot on anyone.

To her right another scuffle of fast approaching feet caught her ear, but just as she was about to lift her gun to shoot, a familiar blonde boy entered her field of vision. She quickly dropped her weapon back to her side, recognizing Tachibana instantly; they were on the same team today.

He was moving fast, feet hitting the dirt and kicking up pebbles as he went. With Tachibana, there really was no method of stealth when it came to capturing the enemy flag. If he could not run in and snatch it up immediately, then he would go out trying to get as much of the enemy team off the field as possible. [Name] couldn't figure out whether this was because he had a lot of guts or because he just didn't think anything through before doing it.

There was a yell that came from Tachibana, catching everyone within the immediate vicinity to stare directly at him. [Name] swore she heard the click of multiple safeties being turned off simultaneously, a noise that would have her quaking in her boots, but it didn't seem to phase Tachibana at all. The following spray of airsoft pellets aimed directly at Tachibana should have scared her off of enemy territory, but [Name] couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was so persistent and she admired every bit of that.

With a yell, he started shooting in the directions that every pellet was coming from. He didn't seem to have any sort of pattern, simply shooting wherever he thought one of the opposing team members was hiding. It didn't seem to do much at first, but then after a few minutes—could it really be?—[Name] began to hear an echo of words she hadn't really expected to hear from this suicidal mission.

"Ugh, I'm out," one of the enemy members said, stepping out from her hiding space with her arms up in surrender.

Soon there were others following, a few more stepping out from behind the trees they had been hiding behind. The spray of pellets stopped and Tachibana stood in the middle of an empty field, his chest heaving from panting so hard. He was staring blankly, seemingly in awe of his own achievement.

"I did it!" Cheering for himself, Tachibana did a little dance as he made his way over to the flag that would win him and his teammates the game.

[Name] wanted to step out and congratulate him as well, a large smile on her face at having witnessed such an amazing feat. It was a little flash of the sun against shining plastic that forced her to stay in her hiding spot, eyes moving away from Tachibana and sweeping over the area just to make sure there weren't—

"There," she whispered, a bit of panic sneaking its way into her tone.

Across from her, quite a bit away, [Name] could see the barrel of a sniper's gun poking out from behind a bush. Following its trajectory with her eyes, she noticed it was aimed right at the blonde boy making his way toward the fluttering flag; this was not one of her teammates, it was an enemy.

For a moment, [Name] panicked as she fumbled to get a better grip of her gun. She aimed toward the sniper's position, not really knowing exactly where they were hiding due to not being able to see a body, but hoping she would be right on target. Without double checking to make sure the safety on her gun was off, she shot a pellet. A second one forced its way out of her gun since her finger still squeezed the trigger and it was the second one that she actually heard zipping through the air.

The barrel of the sniper's gun twitched and then—"Damn it!"—a frustrated voice called out from behind the bush. A guy stood up from his hiding spot, revealing himself to both [Name] and Tachibana, who had just turned around due to the outburst. The sniper's eyes swept the area before meeting with [Name]'s in a glare.

"I'm out," he grudgingly said before stalking off toward the field's entrance.

There was a single beat of silence before [Name] could hear herself whispering. "I actually shot him."

Then there was a yell. "You got him [Name]! You got him!"

She hadn't expected for Tachibana to come running directly at her, a large smile on his face as he snatched up her free hand with his own and practically jumped up in excitement. He jostled her arm a bit with his antics, but [Name] paid no real attention to that. Instead, she focused on the way his skin felt against her own as his fingers easily slipped between hers; his hands were so soft.

"Your first successful shot," Tachibana practically gushed, eyes sparkling as if he were remembering the first time he actually successfully played. "I'm so happy for you! It was amazing!"

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, biting her tongue slightly at the stupid stutter that escaped her lips. "Amazing."

She was too focused on his hand in hers, cheeks flushing a darker color. [Name]'s heart sped up by a fraction. She knew what it meant when her throat began to feel thick and the heat in her face began to practically burn. This was more than admiration she was feeling.

This was love.

EXTENDED ENDING

"Hurry up and get the flag already!"

The yell had come from a running Masamune, startling both Tachibana and [Name]—more so the latter rather than the former—out of their little moment. He was holding his gun up, shooting behind him at the enemy members chasing him down.

For a brief second, a look of panic crossed Tachibana's face and he turned, ready to run for the flag. It took a split second for him to change his mind, looking back toward [Name] instead.

"Would you like to do the honors and win this game?"

Was it her, or did he look extremely chivalrous in this moment?

"I'd love to," [Name] answered in a breathless whisper. Then, realizing that she was starting to sound like a lovesick fool, she repeated herself louder and with more conviction. "Yes, sure, yeah. I'll do that."

"Great," Tachibana answered, grinning her way. "Run. I've got your back."

Then he dashed off, gun already firing at the enemies he had barely gotten a glance of.


	3. Crashing

The picnic tables next to the Survival Game playing field were full, every single one of them packed with teams. Some had begun to intermingle, friendly conversations starting wherever two or more teams met. There was beginning to be no clear indication as to what person was on what team. After a while, everyone seemed to blend in together as one crowd that all enjoyed the same hobby. This would make accomplishing [Name]'s goal a lot harder for her.

"You have to do this today."

She was giving herself a pep talk, trying to calm the heavy thump of her heart in her chest. She could feel it beating painfully against her ribcage, every pulse only making the anxiety she was feeling more intense. The flow of blood through her veins was the only sound she could hear, all the chatter and noise from her surroundings being completely drowned out by her own nerves. Suddenly, she felt like puking.

"Maybe I should give myself some more time," she reasoned.

Turning tail, she practically ran for the bathrooms. They were quite a bit away from the picnic tables and soon she found the noise from the crowd slowly dying out. There was nothing but the pounding sound of her own heartbeat and her thoughts to fill her mind now.

Months had passed since her first Survival Game experience and she had begun to really love the game. It had brought along a sense of independence within her that she hadn't known she needed and she felt stronger because of it. Not only that, but she was glad to call all the people she had met throughout her experience new friends.

One person in particular came to mind at this thought—a certain blonde boy that had once upon a time saved her during a game—and [Name] could suddenly feel her heart pick up its pace once more. She had told herself, practically made a promise to herself, that she would talk to Tachibana about her feelings today. She needed to tell him about how much she admired him for all the hard work he put into the game. She needed to tell him how much she valued their growing friendship. But more importantly, she needed to tell him that she was falling for him. Hard.

"Now look at me," she practically whimpered in defeat. "Running away before I even made an attempt to find him in the crowd."

Head hung low, [Name] slipped her way through the entrance to the girls' bathroom, unsure how she felt by the absolute silence the small space provided. She made a dash for the sink, turning on the faucet and allowing the water to run for some ambient noise. It took her a moment, her hand under the running stream as she checked its temperature, before she dipped her head low and splashed some water on her face. Despite the moderate temperature, she still felt a chill run down her spine.

"Oh, is somebody out there?"

The voice coming from the stall behind her startled [Name] and she jumped slightly at hearing it. She felt stupid for not checking if anyone else was in the bathroom, finding an embarrassed flush dusting her cheeks at the thought of this person potentially hearing her having a little meltdown. Making a bit of a noise as confirmation, she waited to see if the other person in the room would say anything more.

"Oh, good," the other person sighed. Then a nervous laugh left their lips, one that [Name] felt she'd heard before. "There's, uh… There's no toilet paper in here… I was wondering…"

Making a noise of understanding, [Name] glanced around the small bathroom for any extra supplies. She checked in the cabinet that was underneath the sink she was using, finding packages of toilet paper stacked against one another and practically filling the small space. She snatched one up, careful not to cause the rest of them to tumble out before she could close the cabinet door.

"Here you are," she said, holding the roll underneath the stall door and letting go the moment another hand grabbed onto it.

"Thanks!"

For an awkward minute, [Name] didn't really know what to do. She wasn't ready to go back to the picnic tables, but it would be weird staying in the bathroom any longer. Making her way back to the sink, she mopped up the spills she'd made with some paper towels. If she worked fast, she could probably leave before—

The flush was louder than she had anticipated and [Name] scrambled to clean up the rest of the water so she could get out of the way. As she turned to throw out the sopping paper towels, the other person in the room exited the stall. Their eyes met for a brief second and [Name] immediately recognized the bright green of their irises.

"Tachibana…?"

Tachibana seemed to freeze at the sound of his name, eyes widening by a fraction as he realized that it was [Name] who was in the room with him. Lifting both his hands, almost as if he were going to defend himself from some kind of blow, he began to stutter out nonsensical strings of words that weren't quite fitting together.

"I know this looks bad, but... Look, you don't understand, I'm—" He seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say, starting and stopping sentences continuously.

[Name] felt like her cheeks couldn't burn any brighter, her skin feeling pained as a heavy blush settled on her cheeks. In a panicked state, she glanced around the room to see if it had been her to walk into the wrong place, but there were no urinals in sight. Tachibana had been the last person she'd expect to find in the girls' bathroom.

"What are you doing in here," she practically yelled, control over her volume now out the window. "This is the girls' bathroom, Tachibana!"

"I know, I know," he said, sounding distressed himself as he tried to calm the hectic situation. "But it's okay that I'm in here. It's totally fine!" [Name] wanted to protest, but then Tachibana continued before she could get in another word. "I am a girl."

Time seemed to freeze as the words settled into [Name]'s mind. She blinked a couple of times, allowing the phrase to dance on her tongue for a few moments before she finally spoke it herself. "Tachibana… is a girl…" It sounded foreign, almost as if it were formed in a language she had never heard before. A sudden heaviness weighed in on her heart. Suddenly all the feelings of anxiety [Name] had been feeling were gone, replaced by something she just couldn't describe.

Tachibana Hotaru, the guy [Name] had been so sure she'd fallen in love with, was a girl.

"[Name]?"

Tachibana called her name softly, taking a single step forward to reach out to her. Flinching a bit, [Name] apologized under her breath before making her way toward the exit. She needed to think.

EXTENDED ENDING

It took Tachibana a full minute of just standing there before she realized she should probably go after [Name] and explain everything. Washing her hands in a hurry, Tachibana practically ran out of the girls' bathroom in search for her friend. She didn't get very far though, a familiar voice sounding out behind her.

"Oh, Tachibana, you were in there?"

She turned to see Yukimura standing at the entrance to the boys' bathroom, his arms crossed as he stared at her with a certain mischievous look in his eyes. Tachibana knew what was coming.

"You were in the girls' bathroom again, huh?" He was teasing, but then a sudden thought came to mind. "Actually, I just saw a girl leave there before you…" A soft gasp left his lips. "Tachibana, were you and that girl—"

"I have no time for this," Tachibana practically yelled, flushing in embarrassment at the accusation. "I've got to find her and explain!"

As Tachibana ran off, she could hear Yukimura yelling after her. "Good luck! I hope she's not too angry at you for peeping!"


	4. Stumbling

Hiding behind the large base of a tree, [Name] held her breath as she listened to retreating footsteps. Her gun was clutched close to her chest, as if having it there instead of in front of her would offer her some sort of comfort. She could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her neck, forcing a shudder from her as she counted down the long seconds it took for the opposing team's members to walk away from her spot.

She only let out a breath after she was sure they'd all gone.

Safe for the time being, [Name] allowed herself to slump against the tree's trunk. Her shoulders hunched over as she practically bent in half, curling into herself. She really hadn't wanted to come play Survival Games today, but after weeks of skipping out, her friends had finally dragged her away from home and onto the field. She couldn't lie about feeling sick any longer.

But she was telling the truth; [Name] really did feel sick to her stomach. No, she wasn't coming down with any sort of fever or illness per se, but that didn't stop her belly from feeling like it was doing somersaults in her abdomen. It wasn't anything she ate or anything she did, either; it was this place that made her feel ill. [Name] just couldn't see this playing arena the same way ever since that day so many weeks ago.

It was ridiculous, but [Name] felt as if she had lost something that day. She had been so excited—and, undoubtedly, extremely nervous—to confess her feelings to Tachibana. Despite all the talking herself in circles and what ifs that had been coursing their way through her mind, she had been optimistic for the outcome. After all, Tachibana seemed to like her just as much as she liked him.

Or rather, her.

[Name] felt her stomach churn unsteadily at the thought of Tachibana's confession—"I am a girl!"—and she took a deep breath to try and settle it down. After the fiasco in the bathroom, Tachibana had practically hunted [Name] down to explain her entire situation; why she was posing as a boy, why she hadn't told [Name] earlier, why [Name] now had to keep this secret of hers as well. It had been overwhelming, to say the least, and had seriously thrown [Name] for a loop. She felt deceived, like the romantic feelings she'd been developing for Tachibana had all been a lie and were suddenly deemed invalid all because of that one confession.

Had Tachibana been stringing her along this entire time because of it?

[Name] didn't want to believe that this was true, but it was the only thought that kept coming back to her mind.

There was a scuffle of feet behind her and [Name] stood up straight so fast, she practically slammed her back into the trunk of the tree. She hoped whoever was sneaking around either hadn't heard her or was on her team.

"I know you're hiding there, [Name]." She paled at the sound of a familiar voice. "I wanted to talk with you... Please come out."

Slowly, reluctantly, [Name] stepped out from her hiding spot behind the large tree. She didn't meet Tachibana's eyes, knowing they would be staring right at her—she could practically feel them on her now—if she just so much as glanced up for even a second. A few tense seconds of complete silence passed between the two of them, nothing but the wind rustling through branches really making any sound.

Tachibana was the first to break it. "It's been awhile since you've been around," she started, offering up the most sincere and cautious smile she could muster. It went unnoticed by [Name]. "I was beginning to miss you."

[Name] felt her heartstrings tug at the word choice, her sharp teeth biting at the inside of her cheek to dull the ache in her chest. "I wasn't feeling good." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"You should be careful for your health," Tachibana started. Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, Tachibana began to go into a full rant on how to properly take care of yourself while living alone. "I hope you're drinking enough water every day and getting an adequate amount of rest. Don't forget to…"

As she continued on, [Name] slowly looked up from the spot on the dirt covered floor she had been staring at, venturing to meet her gaze. Now it was Tachibana who was avoiding her stare, however, her eyes darting everywhere as she tried to frantically recall every bit of advice she had received herself when she started living alone.

[Name] bit her lip and she couldn't help but think about how kind Tachibana was being right now. How chivalrous the gesture of caring for her health was. How enthusiasm for every piece of advice seemed to drip from every word. How genuinely he seemed to care for her.

She. Tachibana is a she.

[Name] looked away again, her gaze quickly returning to the mound of dirt she had been staring at. She was fighting hard with herself, trying to reason why, even after knowing Tachibana's secret, she was still able to feel her heart hammering against her ribcage and the heat of her cheeks burning her skin. She had been in love with Tachibana. Had. Past tense. But that was all over now because there was no way she could be in love with a girl.

"I don't know if we should be talking with each other," [Name] said, interrupting Tachibana mid-sentence.

"Is it because we're not on the same team?"

[Name] sucked in a breath, deciding it would be best to play along with Tachibana's naivety. "Yeah," she answered, shifting so she could easily lift her gun to the appropriate level. Her thumb switched the safety off, but she really didn't make any effort to aim. "It wouldn't be fair to our teammates…"

Before Tachibana could get a word in, [Name] fired off a pellet. It zipped past Tachibana at a speed she hadn't been expecting, the little plastic bead catching a couple strands of her hair but nothing more; [Name] had nearly caught her in the face. Both of their eyes widened, Tachibana's from the shock and [Name]'s from the realization of her mistake.

"I didn't mean to—"

Another zip cut through the air and [Name] briefly felt the painful sting of a pellet hitting her in the arm. She glanced around, noticing a sniper's barrel peaking out from behind a bush; it was Tachibana's teammate, Yukimura.

"[Name], are you okay?"

For some reason, the genuine concern she could hear in Tachibana's voice stung more than any hit she could have taken that day. Turning her gaze back to the other female, [Name] gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm out."

EXTENDED ENDING

Tachibana watched as [Name] ran from her at full speed, heading in the direction of the playing field's exit. She couldn't even call out to her before she was already off in the distance, her back slowly slipping out of view as she weaved her way through the many trees surrounding them. Tachibana still wasn't sure, but she swore she'd heard the choking sound of tears thickening [Name]'s voice right before she left.

"You okay?" Yukimura had walked over to Tachibana in the moments it had taken [Name] to run, his gun resting on his hip. "She fired at your face, man. Not cool."

"It was an accident," Tachibana defended.

"Oh?" For some reason, Tachibana felt a little peeved hearing the disbelief in Yukimura's voice. "Is she sick or something? She shouldn't be playing then."

"Yeah," she agreed reluctantly. "I hope she goes home and gets some rest."

No longer really interested in the conversation at hand, Yukimura shrugged before moving his gun to a more comfortable position. He nudged Tachibana with his boot, gesturing his head in the opposite direction.

"Well, let's not leave Mattsun to take care of the rest of her teammates."

Tachibana nodded, still uneasy about the situation. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
